Their Explosive First Time
by Chumunga64
Summary: Bakugou and Uraraka have sex for the first time...In Iida's room


"Psst…Four Eyes" Bakugou threw a paper ball at Iida, making his glasses crooked.

The bespectacled teen drew his eyes away from the novel he was reading to glare at Bakugou, who simply shrugged "What? I needed to get your attention…"

"The fact that you whispered my name was enough, Bakugou. You didn't need to throw something at me. Besides, we are the only two people in this section of a library, nothing called for you to be discreet since you usually forgo any notion of "subtlety" whatsoever."

"I didn't want to talk so loud about what I'm gonna say."

Iida shot him a sympathetic glance before closing the novel he was reading. "I understand you're apprehensive-"

"I'm not scared!" Bakugou blurted out instinctively before dropping his voice back down to a whisper "Sorry, bad habit…"

"I'm not going to think any less of you, you do know that right? Uraraka spoke with me about her fears as well and I told her what I'm telling you."

"Uraraka talked to you about this?"

Iida nodded "I guess having the moniker of the "dad friend" made me the default option to talk about such things. Isn't this why you're talking about this with me instead of Kirishima?"

Bakugou rubbed the back of his nervously "You're right I guess...But it would be weird talking about this with Shitty Hair since he's dating Sparky. The circumstances would be too different…"

Iida hummed in response

"Besides, don't you have experience with this sort of crap?"

Iida's eyes widened in horror at Bakugou's question "Where...did you hear such a thing?"

For the first time since the conversation started, Bakugou felt like he had the upper hand "Come on man, I'm the one who introduced you two. Last week she bragged to me about you...That's why I came to you for advice."

Iida coughed and adjusted his tie "Well, yes...that's a sound idea. I should have suspected that she would talk to you about _that_ "

Bakugou chuckled "Yeah, you should've!"

"Well...back to the topic at hand- you did acquire the necessary protection for such an endeavor, am I correct?"

Bakugou grunted "Course I did! I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"I'm not accusing you of being anything, I just know how many of our peers get carried away and don't think these things through…"

"I can understand that."

"Since you already have all you need, I don't believe there is much else I can help you with. Unless you would like me to give you a step by step guide on how to-"

Bakugou waved his hands around "I'm gonna have to fucking stop you there, Four Eyes."

"Thank God for that. Well...Good luck, I suppose."

"Actually...I do need to ask you for a favour."

"What is it?"

"Can...we use your room for tonight?"

Iida's face scrunched up in confusion "My _room_?"

"Yeah…"

"Why on earth would you want to use my room?"

"Because the fuckers that have rooms near me and Uraraka will be keeping their eyes on our rooms so they could see either me walking to her room or her walking in mine. Nobody will suspect anything happening in your room!"

Iida put his hand to his chin to evaluate Bakugou's logic "Your reasoning is sound and the notion of your classmates spying on you two is something I wouldn't blame you or Uraraka for being uncomfortable with. Yaoyorozu and I are going to have to give this class a lecture on privacy! Very well, I will allow you to use my room for your… "activities". But, I will give you a note consisting of etiquette that you _must_ follow!"

"Cool...I'm sure we can deal with your nerd rules. Thanks man, you're a lifesaver"

"Think nothing of it. I just want you two to be happy."

"Yeah, I get it. You and Uraraka are pretty damn close…"

"I'd like to think we are friends as well, Bakugou"

Bakugou took a moment to let his words sink in before smiling a rare genuine smile "I guess we are four eyes…"

* * *

Bakugou found himself sitting on the perfectly pressed linen of Iida's bed as Uraraka twirled around and giggled at the fact that they were in Iida's room.

"I can't believe you got Iida to let us use his room! How did you do it?"

"What can I say? Me and Four Eyes are better friends than you think. He did give me a list of what we needed to do though, so come here and read it with me."

Uraraka sat next to her boyfriend and went down the list with him.

 **You are responsible for cleaning up and replacing the sheets on this bed. There are extra sheets in my closet that are clearly marked. I do not want to sleep on any spilled "DNA"**

 **You may not tamper with my glasses. I have marked and recorded the positions and conditions of each and every one of them. If something is amiss, I will know**

 **You will not damage anything else in my room. All the books I own are quite expensive.**

 **Since I will be staying in Bakugou's room for the night, the both of you must be up by six in the morning. Since we do not have any classes tomorrow, there is a low chance anyone will be up by then. We should take advantage of this and move back to our respective rooms during this time.**

 **If either of you feel uncomfortable, remember- you are not obligated to do any of this.**

Bakugou scoffed "Fucker actually acts like a dad…"

Uraraka smiled "I think it's sweet…"

Bakugou sighed "so...this is happening…"

Uraraka felt her cheeks heat up "What do you want to do first?"

"I guess we can start by doing something familiar like kissing...see where it goes from there."

Uraraka nodded before placing herself on his lap, a leg on either side of him. Bakugou felt heat in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the girl on top of him. Uraraka was beautiful...that much was certain. Hell, he was impressed someone like her would give him the time of day (not that he'd ever admit that). It wasn't like he was some loser (he was quite the fucking catch himself) it's just that Uraraka was, for lack of a better term- a fucking goddess who for some reason decided to grace humanity with her presence.

"Katsuki...you're staring…"

Bakugou cocked his head to the side "Can you blame me?" Bakugou ran his hand softly down her cheek "You're fucking gorgeous, Ochako"

Uraraka's cheeks puffed up in response. Seeing Bakugou so openly affectionate was a rare sight even for her. A lot of her friends asked her what she saw in the explosive blonde and although she never took offense to those questions (Bakugou had quite the... _explosive_ temper) but they didn't see the boy that she saw. No one else saw the sweet, thoughtful, and affectionate boy that she did.

...Mostly because he chose to keep that side of him a secret.

Uraraka lowered her head to kiss Bakugou. It was fairly chaste at first, something they've done numerous times before. Bakugou ran his tongue along her lower lip, silently asking her for permission to push things further.

Uraraka felt herself melting at the way Bakugou was treating her. They've never kissed like this before. Uraraka cupped his sharp jaw with her hands as their tongues met, sliding against each other. The two tried to maneuver their heads to further deepen their kiss and as a result, their teeth clinked. They should have embarrassed at messing up so early but they were too caught up in the moment to really care. Bakugou inched his hand up her shirt and ran his fingers along the outline of her bra. In response, Uraraka pulled away, causing Bakugou to apologize

"I get it...that was kinda too much."

Uraraka smiled "No silly! I just want to unbutton my shirt so you'd have an easier time…"

Bakugou gasped in surprise before taking off his shirt

"W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? It wouldn't be fair if you're the only one that stripped."

Uraraka bit her lip as she took in Bakugou's chiseled form. If she were to guess, Bakugou had no body fat on him. She suddenly felt very self-conscious at the small amount of skin that spilled over her waist. Swallowing those fears, she tore the buttons off her shirt to showcase her bra.

Bakugou uttered an awestruck "holy fuck" at the sight of her pink, lacey bra that barely kept her breast at bay. On instinct, he turned her head away to give Uraraka her privacy. This automatic reaction earned a giggle from her.

"I took my shirt off so you could look, Katsuki...And I'm doing this so you could do more." after a moment of fiddling, Uraraka managed to unclasp her bra and tossed it over the bed.

Bakugou swallowed a wad of saliva that was trapped in his throat. He never saw a pair of naked breasts outside of science class. If every pair of breasts were as perfect as Uraraka's (though he doubted that) he could almost understand the Grapist's drive to see them

Almost.

Uraraka put her hands on the back of her head "I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you, Katsuki but I do want you to touch them."

Bakugou grunted, no one needed to tell him twice. As he reached out to feel her tits he realized something.

He was nervous.

Being nervous meant that his palms were sweaty.

Sweaty palms for any normal person would be embarrassing.

Sweaty palms for _him_ meant the risk of blowing him and his girlfriend up.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and silently prayed to whatever deity would listen to him before taking the plunge and grabbing one of her tits. For a brief moment, he just marveled at how amazing Uraraka felt in his hand. It was just so round and firm. That sealed the deal for him- breasts were fucking amazing.

Bakugou continued manipulating her breasts, using his free hand to grab the other one. When he ghosted his finger over her areolas, he was awarded with a low moan and the feeling of her pert buds stiffening under his touch.

Bakugou couldn't help but savor in his conquest "Fuck, I'm good"

Uraraka chuckled at his arrogance "Don't get too caught up in your own hype, Katsuki…"

Bakugou smirked in response "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do Ocha- HRYUH!"

Uraraka cut him off by rolling her hips over his growing erection

She stuck her tongue at him "Something like that. It's nice to see you so excited, Katsuki."

Bakugou growled "Why the fuck wouldn't I be excited? I already told you how hot you are…"

Touched by his compliment, Uraraka pecked his forehead with her soft lips before addressing the elephant in the room. "Should we...ya know, _do it_?"

"I dunno...I don't want to force you to do anything."

"That's sweet but I want this...with you. I hope you feel the same way…"

"I gotta be honest with you- I'm kinda nervous."

"You are?"

"Yeah...I talked a hell of a big game before and I'm afraid that I might fuck up"

"It's not like I'm an expert at sex myself, Katsuki"

"...Good point. Alright, let's do it."

Uraraka got off of him to shed her skirt while Bakugou quickly flung his own pair of pants after fishing the condom out of its pocket over Iida's bed, making a mental note to pick up after himself.

Clad only in a pair of simple white panties, Uraraka gasped at the sight of him. Bakugou was about to ask if anyone was remiss before glancing down at himself.

His cock was fully erect and making itself known past the confines of his boxers, little streams of pre-cum was flowing down his shaft.

Uraraka put a hand to her mouth and whispered "Oh my God…"

Bakugou quickly put the rubber of his throbbing member "Sorry about that...looks like I was more excited than I thought."

"Hey Katsuki"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take off my underwear...It would make things more official, ya know?"

"I get you, Ochako…" Bakugou slowly slid the damp fabric down her sweat drenched thighs as he fought the urge to go catatonic at the sight of her arousal. When her underwear reached her feet, Uraraka kicked them away.

She thought that she would try to wrap her hands around her body in a sorry excuse to preserve some non-existent modesty. Yet the strange thing was that she didn't mind Bakugou looking at her. Hell, she actually savored the fact that he looked at her with sheer _reverence_. She felt that she didn't deserve the attention Bakugou gave her but she was all too happy to revel in it.

Drawing a deep breath, Uraraka climbed on top of him once more.

"Ochako, this is-"

"Shhh...I want this" Uraraka lowered herself onto his cock, feeling the tip cleave into her folds and his head deliciously stretch through her insides.

Bakugou was shaken out of his reverie when he heard her whimper in pain. He looked up and felt the colour drain out of his face as he saw tears stream down her face-"

"Ochako, you're-" she attempted silenced him with a kiss but he broke it, too concerned about her

"You're hurt…"

"I know...It's alright, it's okay Katsuki...Don't stop, please?"

Bakugou drew a breath 'Anything you say…"

Bakugou managed to guide her body up and down his cock, letting her moans guide him to ecstasy. He never thought he could feel such a way. All his life he focused on being the number one hero, never suspecting someone like her would just crash into his life and turn his world upside down. She was too amazing to be true."

Goddamn, he was lucky

After a couple more minutes of bouncing on his shaft, Uraraka wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a long, satiated moan. Even with the condom blocking direct contact with her, Bakugou could feel the liquid flow down his cock. The sounds she was making, combined with the feel and scent of her was simply too much for him and he felt himself climax as he collapsed onto the bed.

Uraraka took the time crawl on top of him and nuzzle his neck and panting "That was amazing, Katsuki"

"Yeah...it was pretty fucking great"

Uraraka suddenly, causing Bakugou to laugh "Fucking tired already?"

"Give a break! This kinda hurt for me!" she whined

"Yeah...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't beat…"

"We should set an alarm on one of our phones so we could get up on time…"

Bakugou brushed off her suggestion "Nah, I have a pretty damn good internal clock. I should be up by five…"

Too tired to argue, Uraraka quickly settled next to her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The duo woke up the next day at noon. While they were busy cuddling against each other, Iida had to explain to everyone why he was in Bakugou's room while the blonde was nowhere to be found. The speedster tried to tell his classmates that they simply swapped rooms off a dare but then Ashido pointed out that Uraraka was missing from her room as well.

Everyone soon put two and two together.


End file.
